narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Cursed Seal of Moon (Nakuka)
|parent jutsu=Orochimaru's Juinjutsu |jutsu classification=Juinjutsu, Kinjutsu |jutsu class type=Supplementary |users=Shizuko |debut shippuden=No |jutsu media=Anime, Game, Manga, Movie }} The Cursed Seal of Moon is the strangest of all Orochimaru's Juinjutsu, claiming to have surpassed even the Cursed Seal of Earth and Heaven, while also posing the greatest threat of premature death. Appearance Despite popular belief, the cursed seal consists purely of crescent moons with a single circle to make it seem as though the moons are creating a sun. The soft curves and sharp ends make it seem like a normal cursed seal, but the cells the seal covers are constantly dying, but Shizuko heals herself when it smells of death. Usage Orochimaru created this cursed seal on a whim, no past thought. When Shizuko wasn't breathing at birth, Orochimaru thought the pain of a cursed seal would get her screaming, and it worked. There are two stages, but stage two is broke up into several sub-stages as Shizuko's clean chakra refuses to let stage two come out all at once. Stage One Stage one is triggered by anger or sadness and pours in small doses. With every new inch of skin the seal covers, the stronger she gets, the stronger the genjutsu she makes, the further her shield widens. It's uncontrollable, and the shield covers even those she doesn't wish to protect. It can leave her exhausted for up to two or three days. Stage Two-point-One The first point is triggered by a mix of betrayal, anger, and sadness, and comes full blast, with no control. Her skin warps into gray scales around her arm, legs, and throat, forcing her every appendages to fill with the dark chakra her body once rejected. The powers remain similar to those of Stage One though more muted given the extreme emotional whirlwind going on inside her, but upon gaining control, her chakra is fair more advanced, able to techniques otherwise impossible for her level. She's exhausted for about a week after first falling into this edge of the stage and can't use her chakra for that same amount of time. The more she uses it, the less time it takes to rejuvenate. Stage Two-point-Two The second point is triggered by pure anger, and comes slowly, savoring its movements as her scales push out further, covering her with snakes. She is literally made of snakes at that point, and venom drips from every one of them, aiming for anyone not within her bindings — a bodily modification Orochimaru made to ensure her loyalty. She can send those snakes out into battle, and they all still hold her Genjutsu Shield, among various other powers she wields. This, however, only works for as long as she remains in this stage; once she exits, the snakes melt away. Her strength weakens due to being made of snakes, but her genjutsu exceed levels she had no idea were possible. Her shield only covers those she's bound to and the people they care about. Orochimaru thought about everything other than the aftermath of these powers as, once done — it can last up to forty-eight hours if need be, though it's unlikely Shizuko has the capabilities to do so — she will remain immobile for at least a week, but the likelihood of it taking such a short time is unlikely. An entire month is a better estimate. Stage Two-point-Three The third and final part of this stage, and the entire seal is triggered by the person housing the seal's own choice. Once strong enough to hold it under control, this stage activates when need be. Unless they have the injection Kabuto and Orochimaru created to automatically for Shizuko into this stage. Shizuko transforms into a snake fully without the need of chakra, unlike Orochimaru's Slithering Snake Mode; capable of genjutsu, shields, and forbidden ninjutsu not easily mastered through simple training, but by force. Smaller snakes surround her, fending off anyone who dares come near unless they are bound through her seal or her true heart. After this, the likelihood of her being able to use chakra again is slim. It's her ultimate offense, and the risk is higher than most.